Usuario discusión:Sazandora85
-_- Ya te lo había dicho: El proyecto de Rubí Aura y Zafiro Espíritu es muy viejo. NO EDITES EN ESA PÁGINA, que es un proyecto abandonado, y al editarlo, haces spam en la página reciente. [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 18:28 26 ene 2012 (UTC) perdon pero yo quiero que floresca ese projecto y a mi nadsie me lo inmpedira y ademas yo lo podra adoptar Pero es un proyecto muy viejo, además, haces spam, y eso esta prohibido, y otra cosa, quizás YO no te lo pueda impedir, pero otros sí. Ah, y el mensaje se responde en la discusión de que te dejó el mensaje, no en tu propia discusión -_- [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 19:30 26 ene 2012 (UTC) lo siento soy nuevo pero si creo otro similar no estaria haciendo spam no? ._. 1:leete la Portada 2: Pues...no lo sé. 3: RESPONDE LOS MENSAJES EN LA DISCUSIÓN DEL QUE TE DEJÓ EL MENSAJE, NO EN TU DISCUSION! [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 19:42 26 ene 2012 (UTC) pero no entiendo como ponerlo en tu discucion -_- haz clic en la palabra "Therapy...KISS!" que aparece en púrpura y firma al final del mensaje, haciendo cuatro tildes (~) [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 19:53 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Estoy... Estoy un poco arto o harto o como se escriba, ademas de hacer SPAM, robas a otros usuarios? Mas te vale dejar de robar a Alux y a la demas gente y borrar lo que hiciste en Creadores Fakemon, o avisare a un Administrador. Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 19:04 6 feb 2012 (UTC) no me interesa :p ademas alux se fue de la wiki te bloqueo en CF aunque ya nadie se mete TE BLOQUEO POR ROBON D8 y borrare eso te guste o no ;) --Adicto a Yugioh duelist of the roses :D 22:48 6 feb 2012 (UTC) me la suda me hago ortra cuenta que se va a llamar el weytretero ;) no puedes registrarte con esa IP otra vez,es decir NO PUEDES --Adicto a Yugioh duelist of the roses :D 23:58 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Que verguenza ... No puedo creer lo que le dijiste a vile me da mucha verguenza,te deverias ir de la wiki,y te lo digo se buena forma... Que verguenza... .-. Oyeme bien, n00b de m*erda. No me importa si algún admin me banea pero nadie se mete con mis amigos. Vete de aquí y deja de hacer tus estup*deces en paginas. Te apuesto que tu criticas y criticas y lo unico que le sale es un círculo en Paint. Mejor vete de aquí si no quieres quedar en ridículo por tus n00bezes. Pues no pondré mi firma, pero te digo que soy Puff. El banneo que te di Mira si estas enojado,no tienes por que ir a otras paginas y joder a otros usuarios por que asta yo me doy cuenta solo eres un tipo que se dedica a joder a los demas,insultarlos y muchos otros tu te metes con mis amigos yo me meto contigo,si eres el tan macho por que no me insultas a algun admin o a todos los mod espera ya se,por que sabes que te bloquearan,entonces te dire que no das verguenza tu mi querido n00b,das pena,no tiene sentido ir y decirle cualquier idiotes,como los insultos que le diste a vile (sin conocerla) solo probocas aire sin sentido,tu te debes creerte el mejor del mundo,pero señor no hago nada e insulto a otros tu no eres el mejor,ni el que mas sabe de musica,si no que tu simplemente no eres nadie,eso es lo que eres un simple don nadie. Renzo5X 22:34 26 jun 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 22:34 26 jun 2012 (UTC) bueh.... yo solo sigo a la manada(?) Bueno,no sé qué hiciste,ni lo que a pasado,pero si tantos users están en tu contra,debes de haber hecho algo,bueno,no sé mucho qué pasó pero no deverías robar... ect.... Sé creativo anda,que tampoco cuesta nada,y sé buen users o acabarás siendo odiado por todos.... esto es solo mi consejo,tómatelo como quieras :3 SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 22:40 26 jun 2012 (UTC) e.e te parece que los fakes de la Leoruma dex son una mi_rda no? pos haz tu uno, y así te criticaremos nosotros e.e Psychic-boss70 18:44 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Lo de los sprites Bien si eres bueno muestrame de lo que eres capas as un sprite que supere los que tengo hay (cosa que creo que un troll como tu nunca podra ni superar a hacer una raya mal echa),y la verdad,sigues dando lastima ya que solo eres un troll que se baja a si mismo la autoestima y me sube la mia,por que yo antes de que me dejaras ese comentario no te conocia,lo cual me hace creer que soy mas reconocido que tu. Renzo5X 02:12 28 jun 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 02:12 28 jun 2012 (UTC)